The Rogue and A Different Shang
by sorceress-of-faith
Summary: “Adventures are to be adventurous” Liam told Jana when she complained about the journey to the palace. "Yeah, but I don' like this type of the adventure! I like to only two persons adventures!" Excliamed Jana. "Alright" laim nodded and pulled her to him.
1. Jana

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Jana, Mika, Tristan.

The Rogue and a Different Shang

**Summary: **It is time to greet your destiny...The time can't be more right. Tortall needs another warrior for the fight, and so one that disappeared will come back...a surprise for everyone...

Chapter One: The Books

Jana took close care to the books that she put away, and where she put them. The night was going by very slow. Jana signed and pushed her half full cart to the area of the library that it was needed. She still had one over full cart to put away before she cold leave for the night. It was only six, but Jana was hungry, and wanted to go home to relax. The days were too trying sometimes with school, martial arts practice and teaching, and then her second job at the library. Jana only wanted to get out of the City Library that had her stuck in it for a five hour shift. Time was so against her.

"Man," she muttered, "My life stinks. Wrapped in the pits of horse shit."

She took a book off the cart. The cover caught her eye. It was a girl with a sword in her hand, horse at her back and a black city of the background. It was odd. Not the normal book that would catch her attention. Jana only stared at it, not moving to place it on the shelve in front of her, or to put it back on cart. She only stared.

It was sudden; the tug. Jana felt it, but she couldn't do anything. She was pulled into the realm between worlds, and then was pushed back through another door in the corridor. She was still holding the book, and could only grasp it tighter, and close her eyes just as tight.

Jana landed on her knees, in a training yard, in a total different world. She looked up to see what was around her, but she couldn't see anything but the reflective surface of a shiny piece of metal.

"Who are you?" A voice snarled, gruffly.

"Ah, Jana." She replied, as the point of the sword came closer. "I'm Jana Abel. Please don't send that through my throat. I do like it." Jana put sarcasm at the end.

"And why should I _not _put my sword through you little neck?" The man asked."Well," Jana started, placing her book on the ground, "I could do this." And she twisted her foot under his ankle and pulled him to the ground. As he got up, Jana crouched and struck out with her leg again behind his knee that he had up. The man fell once again; this time not rising.

"Be careful next time. I only went easy on you." Jana looked down at the man.

He could only manage a nod. Jana reached down and grabbed her book from the ground. Signing, Jana reached for the man. He took it wearily.

He looked behind her, and called, "You aren't going to get good at anything if you just stand and stare. Now get your chins off the floor and continue your work."

There was a mad rush to get back to where they were at before Jana dropped in. Literally. There was two men that watched her while the others watched the boys.

Jana took the time to look at the book in her hands: Alanna: The First Adventure. It was different, and was really eye catching. Opening the book up, Jana skipped to odd pages. There was a page with the names Jonathan, Gary, Alex, Raoul, Francis and Alan mentioned. Flipping to other pages, Jana saw that one of the most common names in the book was Jon or Jonathan and Alan or Alanna. Jana thought about it, _maybe these two people could help her. _

Looking up to ask one of the people in the room, Jana found out that she was the only one in the courtyard. "Oh-kk…" Jana said. Going to the door, Jana was stopped by another man. This time this one didn't have any weapons on his belt or in his hands.

"Hello." He said, green eyes flashing. "I was sent to see you and ask you some questions."

"Oh," was the only thing that came out of her mouth. _Nice, Jana. Make yourself look like an idiot with one word._

"You do seem lost, little girl." He said. "But then I can probably help you there."

"Hey! I am **not **little!" Jana exclaimed. At five feet seven inches, Jana was not short in any way. "And what makes you think that you can help me?"

The man shrugged, "The quartermaster was the one that you dropped to the ground. And he thought that you were a Shang. So he called all the boys away and me in."

"Oh, and what are you to do now that you are 'in' and everyone is watching from the windows all around us?" Jana asked.

The green eyed man looked around him, and there was another difficult dash back into the houses and other buildings around the courtyard. He chuckled. Calling out loud enough, he said, "If you wish to watch, you may." Turning to her, the man smiled, "Do you want to show me how you knocked the quartermaster off his feet?"

Jana was a little shocked, but her body made her shrug. "Sure. And what are you going to-?" She was interrupted by a flash of brown and tan coming at her.

Jana ducked and made a movement of her own. The man blocked it and sent her flying behind him. Landing on one hand, Jana tumbled to the ground, and rose in one movement. Green eyes (the man) moved in the same movement and reached out to her. Jana blocked that and mirrored the move that he did on her. He went flying and rose without any problems. Jana moved towards him, and he towards her, each in a mirrored motion.

Green eyes flashed a leg out, and Jana snaked her arm under it. Now this is what she practiced for! They sent each other flying in opposite directions, and Jana laid stunned on the ground. Faking hard breathing, Jana waited for the shadow of the man to be over her. When he was over her, Jana rose on her shoulders, flipping back on her hands. She laced her legs over her shadows neck and twisted, pulling them back down to the ground. Once again flipping on her hands, Jana landed on the man.

He grunted with the applied weight and twisted quickly under her. Jana locked her legs against his hips.

"What now?" She asked softly.

"This." Was his reply. With a small twist of his body, the man was on top of her, holding her in place. Jana didn't move; she was too surprised. No one had ever been able to move like that and reverse her move back onto her.

'That was fun." He murmured. "What do you think?"

It was fun and Jana said that. She smiled, and asked, "Um, can you get up? I feel, um, a little, uh, pressured."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." The man got off of her. Standing, her offered his hand. Taking it, Jana was pulled up and placed solidly on the ground. "I'm called Liam. I'm a Shang Warrior."

Jana nodded, "I'm Jana. And I'm a human being."

That caught Liam off guard, and he laughed at her. "Well, as am I. Hopefully." Jana laughed with that. "what you did there was really good. If you were a Shang, you could have the Dragon running for his money."

"Oh, really." Jana asked, smiling.

"Yes, I'm serious about that too." Liam replied, returning her smile.

"Well, that's all jolly and grand, but since that you are here, answer me this question: Where on Earth am I?"

Liam looked confused. "You're in Tortall. Haven't you lived here all your life?"

"Ah, No." was the paused reply.

"Where did you come from then?" Liam asked eyes blazing to a fiercer green color.

"Uh, America." Jana said, her own hazel eyes flashing to show a dangerous gleam.

"Well now." Liam looked straight into her eyes. "Welcome to Tortall."


	2. Mika and Tristian Welcome to The Picture

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from here other then Jana, Tristan and Mika. The plot too, but nothing else!

The Rogue and A Different Shang

Chapter Two:

The streets were silent. The alley way was dark minus the flickering lights of dead or dieing lamplights. A shadow drifted through those lights. It made no sound as it made its towards the end of the long way. As it entered a dim yellow light, the body and build of a young girl. She was small enough to be just entering her teens, but in reality, she was nineteen. She stepped off into the shadow beyond the lamppost and waited.

She looked everywhere at once. She didn't trust anyone, and never believed that anyone could help her. She is a runaway from a local orphanage and that ended on the streets at the exact age of thirteen. She noticed that the man that she was to meet wasn't showing, but still didn't move.

"Well, miss," a voice called from the other side of the street, "Why are you here all alone?"

"I'm waitin' for som'ne." She said back. Carefully, she slipped back into the darker shadows, reaching for the knife that she had hiding in the back of her boots. It was a find for her, the knife. Some one had thrown out two sets of kitchen knives some time ago, and this girl found them. Working with them, she was now able to fight in a scrap without getting more then a few bruises.

With the knife in one hand, the girl stepped farther into the shadows; the man continued to step towards her.

"Don't come any clos'r," the girl said without faltering or stumbling. She stepped into darkest of the shadows. _Let him come meet me in _my _area, _the girl thought. The man remained within his step. The girl gave a shallow smile. _Ready or not, here I come, _She thought gravely to herself. And the man stepped in just close enough for her to see the gleam in his dark eyes.

She then cut up with the knife, piercing the man's arm. He cried out and fell back. The girl reached deeper and punctured the muscle in the forearm. The man continued to fall back. He soon came into the light, and the girl stopped twisting the blade towards him.

"I told ya to stop where you w're." She said, sliding the knife back into it's sheath. The man only whimpered, clutching his arm. Blood came slowly from beneath his hand that he used to cover the wound.

"Mika?" some one called from the other end of the alley.

"Tristan!" she called, still watching the man in front of her. The other man that called for her came over to them. He clasped her shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Ready?" He asked. Mika nodded. Together they left, leaving the man on the ground.

0-0-0

"How did you find me?" Mika asked, her accent gone. She got into the passenger seat of the awaiting car.

"Come on, babe, think. Do you think that I would have any problem finding you?" Tristan retorted back.

"I would be surprised." Mika muttered, lowering her eyes to the cars dashboard.

Tristan laughed straight out. "Mika, I've know you since the orphanage, and really, I seem to be the only one that has no problem finding you in this god forsaken place."

Mika thought of the times that she was chased by other thugs and the police on occasion. But she had always gotten away, by dipping into the abandoned building throughout the part of the city that she lived in. She then shrugged at her friend.

He was right though. Tristan was the only one that could find her in the damn city. And that was because he was her twin, and a pretty damn good detective. But he never gave her away.

"Well, what happened back there?" he asked, speeding down the street to his house.

"That dumbass tried to get me." Mika replied calmly. A little to calm for Tristan.

"And what did you do to him? I saw that he had blood coming from his fingers."

"I cut him on his arm." Mika shrugged.

"Mika!" he cried, "You do know that he can report you?"  
"No he can't. Tris, I fight in the darkness. No one sees my face." Mika replied, her black hair shading her face from her brother's scowl. "I know how to pick my fights, the fighting area, and how I'm going to bring them down."

"Mika, that is horrible." Tristan didn't know of her knives. "How can you bring them down? You have no weapons." He paused, her tone made him ask another question, "Or do you?"

Mika smiled up at her 6'1" brother. "I do have weapons. And I know how to use them."

Tristan looked at his sister. Her tone, once again was not that good. Ever since Mika ran away from the Orphanage, Tristan had to watch for her out on the streets. As the youngest though, Tris was much more able to do schooling then his sister. Mika didn't like the surprises that the Mistresses had for everyone: either their best friends were adopted, they were leaving, or something else along those lines. So Mika ran away at the age of thirteen.

Tristan was sent after her at first, but soon realized that she was a lot more happy out on the streets, then in the Orphanage. He went back to the Orphanage and told that he couldn't find her, but in reality Tristan went to see her every Friday. One way or another, Tristan found away out to her.

Mika was silent, probably thinking about the same thing. But that wasn't for long. "So, why at your house?" she asked.

"Just to be different and I want you to meet some one." Tristan replied.

Mika raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Her name is Jana. And I think that she and you will get along great." He replied, pulling into his drive. Mika looked around and saw no cars to let her know that some one else was in his home.

"Well, where is she?" Mika asked impatient.

"She gets off work at…"Tristan trailed off, looking at the clock. "She should be here by now. Come in and find a sit. I'll call her to see what's up."

Together they went in the house and Mika went to the living room while Tristan called Jana from his room.

Mika pulled out his iPod from the computer table. He came into the room, and said, "She isn't picking up any of her phones, so meeting her will have to wait until another day. Are you ok with that?"

Hitting the couch, Mika plugged herself in and selected one of her favorite songs of his. "Nope. It's fine with me." And she started the song. With the suddenness of an unexpected earthquake, Tristan was thrown on top of his sister, and then the two of them fell through a door in time.

0-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-0

Tristan and Mika landed in the middle of a camp. A few men were surprised to see two people fall through a cloud less sky. Other though took up their swords and rushed to point them at the arrivals throats.

"Get the Dragon." One called, and Tristan glupped. A dragon was huge, and really dangerous. Looking at his sister, he noticed her eyeing one of the men's daggers. This wasn't going well, if a dragon was coming out and Mika looking at a dagger.

A few tents away.0-0-0

The man that ran from the scene, came to a halt in front of a tent. Although it looked like all the others, every man in the camp knew that it was the Shang Dragon and the Shang Tiger's tent. The two were asleep when the man knocked on the middle pole.

Liam looked out, tired eyes lasing out in the morning light. "What do you want? I can still get some sleep here, you know."

"Sir, two people came through the sky. They are not from around here." The man said.

"So, they are probably mages, that messed up on their spell." Liam retorted, moving back into the tent.

"Sir, they are wearing some type of clothing that the other woman was wearing when she dropped in at the fief."

Liam woke fully and said, "Why didn't you say something? I'll be out, go."  
He fell back into the tent and raced to get clothed. Movement came from the blankets, and a quiet voice asked, "What are you doing? Dawn is still a hour away."

"We have guests, but I'll worry about them. You go back to sleep." Liam replied, and he leaned down to brush a kiss across the woman's shoulder. She nodded a sleepy agreement. Drawing up the blankets to cover her skin, she turned to face the tent wall once again. He smiled and left the tent. Bring the tunic down over his head, he reached the area with Tristan and Mika.

"What's this?" He asked. Smiling to the men, he said, "Let's see their faces, so remove your swords from their throats.

"Dragon," The man who called for him said, "These two just appeared from the sky. They do not come from here."

"I can tell that." Liam snapped. "From here, I can also tell that the woman can certainly hide weapons, and are doing so, in her boots and that the man is so dumbfounded that he does not know what to do."

A rustle of cloth came from being Liam. Turning, he saw that Jana was coming out from their tent. With only a long shirt of his on, and a belt. He made his way back to her. "I though I told you to go back to sleep."

"You did, but it was cold without you." Jana smiled up at him.

He returned that smile and leaned down to kiss her. "You're impossible."

"Yep. And aren't you glad that I am?" she asked, "Let's go see those arrivals."

Together, they walked to the clearing again. Jana stopped at the edge. Liam turned to her, confused. Then Tristan turned to look at her. "Jana?" he whispered, surprised.


End file.
